Oliver!
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: McKinley does a production of the classic musical, Oliver! Kurt & Blaine are up for the lead roles.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think we'll be doing for the musical this year?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I don't know, I just hope we don't do an all girl musical, like 'Annie' so I don't have to play a girl part." Kurt said.

Then the girls gave him a death stare. "Hey, this school kind of respects me now, I don't want to ruin it." He added and they couldn't argue with that logic.

Will then walked into the choir room.

"Alright, guys, I have decided what the musical for this year will be." Will said. "This year McKinley will put on, 'Oliver!'

Then all the guys started chattering, but the girls didn't think it was a good idea being that there were few female roles.

"Mr. Shue, do you think it's a good idea when there aren't many female parts." Rachel protested and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine did so as well.

"Yeah, but I'm going to alerter some male roles to female." Will told her. "Anyway, auditions are tomorrow."

"Who are you auditioning for Kurt?" Blaine asked him.

"Oliver of course, I've always wanted to play a lead and besides Oliver sings high notes." Kurt said, he really wanted the part.

"I'm auditioning for the Artful Dodger." Blaine said. "I'm actually kind of bias considering the musical Jack Wild played him."

"Didn't he have a lot of problems?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, don't. Jack was a legend, how many 14 year olds can play that young of a guy." Blaine argued and no one bothered to top it.

"I'm auditioning for Nancy, what about you Sam?" Ally said.

"Uh, I don't know." Sam answered, he was still thinking about his decision.

"I'm auditioning for Bill Sikes." Rory interjected.

"I guess I'll audition for Fagin." Sam said, finally after making up his mind.

Rachel of course wanted the lead role. "Well, Ally, you're going to have to fight for that role, because I'm going to steal it from you." Rachel challenged.

"You're so on Berry, bring it!" She replied. Then everyone laughed, until the bell rang a minute later.

The next day for auditions, they signed up and everyone had to do a song from another musical.

Kurt had to audition with a song from _'Wicked'_, Blaine had to do one from _'Grease'_, Rachel and Ally had to do _'Funny Girl'_, Sam had to do _'Rocky Horror'_, and Rory had to do _'West Side Story'_.

Sam was first and he sang 'Sword Of Damocles', it was the only song Rocky sang in Rocky Horror. Will thought he did great and then Rory came in and sang, 'Tonight'.

Rachel and Ally later sang for their audition with selections from Funny Girl and soon enough, it was Blaine's turn.

Blaine sang 'Grease Lightning' for his audition, everyone loved it.

Finally Kurt was up and he sang the one song from Wicked he loved more than any other. 'Defying Gravity'.

He was great, everyone loved it, Will remembered him doing it two years ago, he now knew that he faked blowing the note back then. Everyone loved hearing that song from him again, including Rachel.

The next day, the cast list went up and everyone was excited, but Kurt was nervous. What if he didn't get the part?

He needed this to get into NYADA.

The cast list of 'Oliver!' read…

_Oliver Twist… Kurt Hummel_

_Artful Dodger… Blaine Anderson_

_Nancy… Ally Hummel_

_Bill Sikes… Sam Evans_

_Fagin… Rory Flanagan_

_Mrs. Sowerberry… Brittany Pierce_

_Mr. Sowerberry… Mike Chang_

_Mr. Bumble… Shane _

_Understudies_

_Oliver Twist… Finn Hudson_

_Artful Dodger… Joe Hart_

_Nancy… Rachel Berry_

_Bill Sikes…Noah Puckerman_

_Fagin… Artie Abrams_

_Mrs. Sowerberry… Santana Lopez_

_Mr. Sowerberry… Azimo_

_Mr/ Mrs. Bumble… Quinn Fabray_

Sam and Rory got opposite the parts they wanted, but they didn't care.

Rachel was pissed that she didn't get the part, she lost it to a junior, but at least she was a Hummel.

Kurt and Blaine were very happy to have gotten the roles they wanted.

"So, we got the leads." Blaine said, and Kurt had no idea on how to respond to that.

"Yeah, this is amazing." Kurt said.

**What did you think?**

_**Oliver!**_** Was the first real musical I ever saw! I loved it! I think I watched it because at the time I discovered the great actor, Jack Wild. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Auditions! :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight is the night! It was the opening night of the musical. Kurt and Blaine were very excited about, you would too if you were the stars.

They have been rehearsing non- stop for a month, well Kurt had been at least. Blaine knew his part perfectly since he was 7 and knew he was going to nail it. Kurt did too, but he had the feeling he was going to mess up.

Kurt was an amazing singer and getting cast as the male lead was amazing and doing along side hi boyfriend was a gift, but it seemed doing it in front of the whole school and parents was nerve wrecking.

He was worried about all the judgment he'd receive, but he normally didn't care; probably because before he wasn't the center of the show.

He had been practicing "Where Is Love" everyday for hours and people wondered why he was trying so hard. His friends were beginning to get worried that Kurt might lose his voice with all his practicing, it happened to Rachel.

"Alright everyone, we have to practice one more time before tonight, Kurt I'm sure you've got 'Where Is Love' down. And I'm guessing the same for Blaine with 'Consider Yourself'?" Will said.

Blaine nodded and replied, "Always." And Kurt nodded as well. "Okay, Kurt, take it from where you have to big high note." Will told Kurt and the music started.

Kurt tried to sing the note, but he couldn't hit. Everyone was confused, he's been able to hit High F's, G's and all the notes. Why couldn't he have hit it?

Blaine walked over to him. "Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head and put his hand on his neck. "I think Kurt lost his voice." Blaine said.

"We better get him to a doctor." Will said and they did, and she confirmed that Kurt wouldn't be able to sing for 2 days.

"That's what you get for practicing too much, remember when I had pull everyone's weight?" Rachel said and everyone rolled their eyes. "Rachel! Leave Kurt alone, he just wanted his performance to be perfect. Maybe if rests he'll be better tomorrow." Finn said.

Kurt went home, while everyone else went back to school to practice. It was a long practice, most of the people in the play and chorus stayed, but Blaine left to check on Kurt; he figured he would be upset about having to miss being in the play.

He went to his house, Burt let him in. "So what's up? Shouldn't you and Kurt be at the school going over songs for the play?" Burt asked, he thought it was weird Burt didn't know.

"Uh, I just came to check on Kurt. I feel really bad he won't be in the play tonight." Blaine said and Burt arched his eyebrow and was confused.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked. "Well he lost his voice, so he can't sing." Blaine said and Burt still had a confused look. "What are you talking about? He's up in his room singing now, he has been since he got home." Burt told him.

Blaine then formed wide eyes. "What!?" Blaine yelled and then went up to his bed room, he opened the door and saw Kurt singing. "Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt's eyes widen when he saw Blaine; he had been caught.

"Oh. Hi Blaine." Kurt said, awkwardly. "What? I- Okay, what is going on?" Blaine asked, as he struggled to find words to use in the confusing situation.

"Okay, I didn't lose my voice, I blew that note on purpose and faked it. I also paid that doctor to confirm that falsely." Kurt admitted and Blaine walked in and sat next to Kurt.

"Why?" Blaine asked, you've been working so hard and why would you want to miss opening night of the play when you have the lead?

"Because, I'm not good enough to deliver a great justice to Mark Lester. I certainly cannot play _'Oliver Twist'_" Kurt said and Blaine knew what was happening; Kurt had a case of stage fright.

"Kurt, first of all, you know Mark Lester couldn't sing and all his singing in that movie was dubbed by Kathe Green, right?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I do now." Kurt said and Blaine probably just ruined his liking for Lester by telling him that. "And second, you are an amazing singer, sometimes you're even better than me." Blaine said.

"But- but what if I mess up in front of everyone?" Kurt asked. "Honey, it happens all the time, it's just like your current stage fright; it happens even on Broadway and theater, but they make it through it." Blaine told him.

"Now, Kurt Hummel, you're going to get on the stage and be the best Oliver Twist ever!" Blaine told him and Kurt kissed him. "Thank you." Kurt said.

"I love you too, but we better hurry, we got to get changed and tell Mr. Shue you're here." Blaine said.

"But Blaine, what's the rush?" Kurt asked. "Mr. Shue got stressed a lot when he found out you couldn't do the lead. Artie did too." Blaine told him.

"Why didn't they use my understudy?" Kurt asked, "You didn't have one, no other guy can hit high notes, except for Rory, but he is Fagin. He assumed you'd do the part no matter what." Blaine explained.

"Wow. We better get down there, before he decides to hand my part to Rachel." Kurt said and Blaine agreed. They got there ten minutes later and Will was glad Kurt was able to perform; Artie was about to have a melt down.

…2 hours later…

It was time for the show and they had just through the first scene. Now it was time for Kurt's solo and he was nervous. Blaine knew it too.

"Hey, relax, you'll nail it! No way is Kurt Hummel getting out of this." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. The current was raised and the next scene began.

Brittany, Mike, and Shane (From the football team) were in that scene with him. Brittany was Mrs. Sowerberry in that scene, along with Mike as Mr. Soweberry and Shane as Mr. Bumble.

**Shane:**_Mother came to us destitute.__  
__She brings a child into the world, takes one look at him and promptly dies...__  
__So he's yours for three guineas as agreed, cash on delivery._

**Mike:**_If we get enough work out of him...__  
__without putting too much food into him, then we'll keep him._

**Brittany:**_(Grabs Kurt and drags him into a dark room)_Stay in the cellar until we decide what's to be done with you.  
Here's your baggage, workhouse.

The music then began for Kurt's solo of "Where Is Love". Kurt sat down on a staged set of stairs and looked out to the audience. He breathed and then began to sing.

[Kurt]

_Where is love__  
__Does it fall from skies above__  
__Is it underneath__  
__The willow tree__  
__That I've been dreaming of__  
__Where is she__  
__Who I close my eyes to see__  
__Will I ever know__  
__The sweet hello__  
__That's meant for only me__  
__Who can say where she may hide__  
__Must I travel far and wide__  
__Till I am beside__  
__The someone who__  
__I can mean__  
__Something to__  
__Where__  
__Where__  
__Is love_

Kurt began to cry in the scene, it was exactly how it should have been. Blaine knew Kurt was doing amazing, people who were watching, thought it was so real, he had really connected into the character of Oliver Twist.

_Every night I__  
__Kneel and pray__  
__Let tomorrow__  
__Be the day__  
__When I see the face__  
__Of someone who__  
__I can mean__  
__Something to__  
__Where__  
__Where__  
__Is love_

And then the scene ended and everyone cheered and clapped. Kurt couldn't help but smile, they had given him a standing ovation. It was amazing.

They went through the rest of play and later it was finally time for Kurt and Blaine's scene and song together when Oliver and Dodger first meet.

**Blaine:**_What are you staring at?_

**Kurt:**_Nothin', I'm terribly sorry…_

**Blaine:**_That's quite alright. Hungry?_

**Kurt:**Yes I am, I've come a long way. I've been walking for seven days.

**Blaine:**Running away, have you? Who you running from, your ol' man?

**Kurt:**No.

**Blaine:**then who are you running from?

**Kurt:**I'm an orphan, I've come here to make my fortune.

**Blaine:**Oh, you have, have you? (Kurt nods) You got any lodgings? (Kurt shakes head) Money?

**Kurt:**No. Do you live in London?

**Blaine**(Blaine nods; a guy sweeps into them on purpose) WATCH IT! (Blaine throws bread at the guy) I suppose you want somewhere to sleep tonight, eh?

**Kurt:**(Kurt nods) Do you know anywhere?

**Blaine:**As it so happens, I know eh.. gentleman who will give ya' lodgings for nothin'.

**Kurt:**Really? He must be very nice.

**Blaine:**Oh yes, very kind. I'm a particular favorite of his. Well, if you're coming along, I better know who you are.

**Kurt:**My name's Oliver. Oliver Twist.

**Blaine:**And mine's Jack Dawkins. But for my friends and addressers it's the Artful Dodger. (Kurt and Blaine shake hands)

**Kurt:**Nice to meet you Mr. Dodger, are you sure the gentleman won't mind?

**Blaine:**Mind?

Music for "Consider yourself starts and Blaine breaks out into the song.

[Blaine (Kurt)]

_Consider yourself at home__  
__Consider yourself one of the family__  
__I've taken to you so strong__  
__It's clear we're going to get along__  
__Consider yourself well in__  
__Consider yourself part of the furniture__  
__There isn't a lot to spare__  
__Who cares Whatever we've got we share__  
__If it should chance to be we should see some harder days__  
__Empty larder days Why grouse__  
__Always a chance we'll meet somebody to foot the bill__  
__Then the drinks are on the house__  
__Consider yourself our mate__  
__We don't want to have no fuss__  
__For after some consideration we can state_

_Consider yourself one of us_

_Consider yourself_

_(At home?__)__  
__Consider yourself__  
__(One of the family?)__  
__We've taken to you__  
__(So strong?)__  
__It's clear we're going to get along__  
__Consider yourself__  
__(Well in?)__  
__Consider yourself part of the furniture__  
__There isn't a lot to spare__  
__Who cares Whatever we've got we share_

_[Chorus]__  
__Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah and uppity__  
__There's a cup of tea for all_

_[Blaine (Kurt)]__  
__Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin__  
__When the landlord comes to call_

_[Blaine (Kurt) With Chorus]_

_Consider yourself our mate__  
__We don't want to have no fuss__  
__For after some consideration we can state__  
__Consider yourself one of us__  
__Consider yourself at home__  
__Consider yourself one of the family__  
__We've taken to you so strong__  
__It's clear we're going to get along__  
__Now, hammer up, hammer down! Hammer up, hammer down!__  
__Lift! Drop!__  
__Hop! Not too slow, boys.__  
__Hammer up, hammer down! Lift! Down! Up! Down! Lift! Drop!_

_If it should chance to be we should see some harder days__  
__Empty larder days Why grouse__  
__Always a chance we'll meet somebody to foot the bill__  
__Then the drinks are on the house__  
__Consider yourself at home__  
__Consider yourself one of the family__  
__We've taken to you so strong__  
__It's clear we're going to get along__  
__Consider yourself well in__  
__Consider yourself part of the furniture__  
__There isn't a lot to spare__  
__Who cares Whatever we've got we share__  
__Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah and uppity__  
__There's a cup of tea for all__  
__Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin__  
__Whenthe landlordcomes to call__  
__Consider yourself our mate__  
__We don't want to have no fuss__  
__For after some consideration we can state__  
__Consider yourself__  
__Consider yourself__  
__One of us_

_The song ended and the crowd applauded again. The next scene featured Blaine, Kurt, Rory, and Ally. It was when Nancy came to the hide out with somethings and to tell Fagin about Bill getting impatient._

**_Rory:_**___Is he here? Is Bill Sikes here?_

**_Blaine:_**___No, but Nancy's outside._

_(Ally entered the scene)_

**_Ally:_**___Hello Fagin._

**_Rory:_**___Morning Nancy_

**_Ally:_**___Here's some bulleyes for you all! (Orphans gather) Watch it, there's nothing for all of ya'_

**_Blaine:_**___Nancy, you must meet our new boy._

**_Ally:_**___what have you got here, Fagin?_

**_Rory:_**___Our newest lodger, Oliver Twist. (Kurt bowed for Nancy)_

**_Ally:_**___Charmed. He has more manners than all of you._

**_Blaine:_**___What do you mean, we ain't got manners? I'm a regular gent._

Music for "Anything For You" Starts

[Blaine (Nancy)]

_I'd do anything for you, dear Anything__  
__For you mean everything to me__  
__I know that__  
__I'd go anywhere for your smile, Anywhere__  
__For your smile's everywhere I'd see__  
__(Would you climb a hill)__  
__Anything__  
__(Wear a daffodil)__  
__Anything__  
__(Leave me all your will)__  
__Anything__  
__(Even fight my Bill)_

_What, fisticuffs ?__  
__I'd risk everything for one kiss Everything_

_Yes, I'd do anything__  
__(Anything)__  
__Anything for you__  
__{Nancy walks over to Oliver after the boys have fallen on the floor}__  
__(I'd do anything, for you dear anything! For you mean everything to me. I know what I'd go...)_

_[Kurt (Nancy)]_

_Anywhere for your smile Anywhere__  
__For your smile everywhere I'd see__  
__(Would you lace my shoe)__  
__Anything__  
__(Paint your face bright blue)_

_Anything__  
__(Catch a kangaroo)__  
__Anything__  
__(Go to Timbuktu)__  
__And back again__  
__I'd risk everything for one kiss__  
__Yes, I'd do anything__  
__(Anything)__  
__Anything for you_

_[Dodger & Oliver (Chorus)]_

_Yes, I'd do anything__  
__(Anything)__  
__Anything for you_

That scene was also a big success. They went on for another until it was time for final scene with Bill Sikes, Nancy, and Oliver (Sam, Ally, and Kurt)

**Ally:**_Okay, Oliver you got to run, when I stop Bill. I only can hold him off for so long, you got to escape. (Kiss his forehead)_

**Kurt:**_(Kurt gets up) Okay. (Bill turns corner)_

**Sam:**_Nancy! (They have the fight and Sam kills Ally; he goes after Kurt on a building)_

**Kurt:**_Help!(In an attempt going after Kurt, Sam is killed, by being hanged from the building; he is dead.) He is dead. (Oliver starts to cry; he is rescued, while Blaine goes with Rory while they're happy.)_

The play ends and it was amazing, it was perfect, it couldn't have went better. Everyone loved it, especially Oliver and Dodger.

Everyone took their bows and went back stage. "Everyone that was great, I think our best musical ever." Will said.

"And our first musical ever." Ally added.

"And I think we owe the success to our stars, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Sam said and everyone clapped for them.

"See Kurt, you did everything perfectly. Everyone loved you." Blaine told him. "You're right, I love you." Kurt replied and they kissed again, happy with how the play went.

**I hoped you liked this TWO SHOT!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
